Different Worlds
by CamiliaBlack
Summary: What happens when Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie go to Hogwarts. Romances bloom and rivaries are formatted.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled with loud students buzzing with conversations. All the first year students had already been sorted into their respectible houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. The food had magically appeared and everyone was partacing in the event. The Headmaster Dumbledore stood suddenly and a hush fell over the large room. Everyone waited for his words patiently.

"I am sorry to have interupted your conversations as I am sure you all want to catch up from this summers' break. But we have new students." HE paused with a twinkly in his eye as the hall filled with excitment and whispers. "They have traveled from far lands and are going to be a great addition to our fine school. We rarely have transfer students but this was an exception. May I present Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie." Cheers raditated the room as four figures walked out of the shadows.

"Of course we will need to bring back the sorting hat." Said a lady wearing an exeptionally large hat with velvet robes. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she stood tall.

"Yes, I do aggree Professor McGonnagal." Dumbledore voiced. The hat reappeared on a stool awaiting the new students. "The Pevensies have been informed of our traditions." The tallest of them walked toward the Headmaster. His ligh brown hair fell delicately to his ears, it wasn't long but it wasn't short either. His copper eyes radiated courage as he sat awaiting his fate. His handsome features did not get unnoticed by the girls of the crowd.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. The crowd cheered. He walked briskly over and sat at the nearest seat which happened to be next to a Hermione Granger.

"Is Gryffindor good?" He whispered to her in hope.

"The best!" Said two redheaded boys that looked exactly the same.

"Gryffindors are known for their courage and chivalry." Said a girl the girl beside him. He seemed to lossen up a tad after those news. But it was ovbious he was in an unknown situation.

"Ravenclaw!" Said the hat ontop of Susan. She walked over to that table and gave a reassuring smile towards him.

"Ravenclaw is known for their intelligence and wit." The girl said not looking up from the book she was currently reading.

"Thats my sister alright." He said sheepishly.

"Hufflepuff!" As Peter looked over he saw his younger brother sit at the table closet to him.

"Hufflepuff is known for their loyalty and patience."

"What is your name anyway?" Peter whispered.

"Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor!" And with that the stool and hat disappeared and the smallest ran to Peter.

"Peter we're in the same house." She said hugging his neck as she sat on his left.

"Great Lucy. I wonder how the other's are doing." He said glancing over to his other simblings who were both in deep conversation with other people at their own table. They both grinned in his direction showing him they were fine.

"So Peter where did you live previously?" Said another girl with eagerness.

"Umm. We came from Narnia it's a large country where we were... um. Highly thought of." He wasn't sure to tell them the truth and get invovled with disbelievers.

"Never heard of it. Well, I am Lavender Brown-" She was cut off by another redheaded boy beside her.

"She's my girlfriend. A bit of gossip queen but she's mine. Ron Weasley at your service." He interjected. He whiped his greasy hands on his robes and held it out for him to shake. Though he was pushed aside by the two twins.

"We're Fred-"

"And George." They shook Peter's hand before he knew what had happened. Lucy laughed and curtsied shaking both their hands too. She smiled warmly and sat down beside her brother.

"We're the Weasley Twins!" They said in unison with pride.

"Ever need anything-" One started.

"And we'll be there." The other finished.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said another boy beside the one named Ron. He had a unusual scar on his forhead shaped light a lightening bolt, dark hair and hide behind a pair of glasses stood a pair of emerald eyes. They shook hands.

"Why do you have that scar?" Lucy said questionabley.

"Lucy it's not poliet to say those things." Peter said and gave a facial expression that showed something along the lines of "sorry". Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm actually relieved most people know me to well. I got it from an enemy." He said dryly as he drank pupkin juice.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" The younger redhead said with a look of suprise. Peter and Lucy shook their heads.

"He's only the single wizard who took out Voldemort! He's a hero." Lavender said.

"Sorry never heard of him." Lucy said drinking some pupkin juice and eating what she thought was chicken. Peter shrugged as he tried what Lucy was eating. The whole group gave them confused looks.

"Are you muggle-born?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know what that is either." Everyone gasped but the girl with the curly brown hair.

"Not everyone is obsessed with our friends' achievements. They've already said they were from a different country." She said closing her book and drinking something from a golden goblet.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a bit weird. Almost everyone knows about Potter here." Said another boy new to the crowd. "I'm Seamus and this is Dean." He said pointing to a dark skinned male by his side. Dean waved before sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Lucy were lead to their common room by their new and encouraging friends. The change in mood was comforting to the siblings. The students were endearing but Peter and Lucy were still worried about their other siblings. Since Peter wasn't at Hogwarts for the first few years he had missed a lot of information and wasn't sure what to do.

"Peter?" Said a small but assuring voice. He awoke from his thoughts and looked up. It was that bushy haired intelligent girl at the dinner table. She had a new book on her lap and was sitting on the couch in front of him. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail so it wouldn't fall in her face.

"Yes. Is it Hemione?" He said smiling.

"Yeah, um can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They walked over to a corner by a window.

"Where are you from really? Because I know there isn't any place called Narnia here," She said leaning against the windows' edge. He blinked but quickly hid his suprise. He sighed and decided denile wouldn't get anywhere.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He muttered.

"How do you know that? You haven't told me." She said almost playfully.

"Narnia is real. But... well, my baby sister Lucy she found it while playing hide and seak. Soon, we went throught it and we fought in a battle and defeetle the White Witch and became kings and queens of Narnia." He said hoping she wouldn't notice the holes in the story. He was of course surely mistaking. the look in her hazel eyes said it all. She wanted information.

"Yes, and where did she come from and how did you get in Narnia to begin with?" She asked.

"Through a wardrobe. And she was the evil queen who contoled Narnia."

"I've heard of doorways that lead you into different places but a whole country through a wardrobe?" She glanced at his expression. It was full of worry. "Well, I have heard of things far less believable. But how did you get here?" She decided no one that old could make up a story like this with a teenage imagination. But she wasn't gong to fully trust him.

"Well, we were going out and we went through a forrest out in the far North and we ended up in the old mans' office. Well, outside his door anyway. We thought we were going insane. When we tried to reach the forrest it turns out there isn't any forrest but this Forbidden Forrest and well, we didn't remember a castle." He sighed.

"Fom the clothes your wearing your deffinately not from this year."

"Well, what year is this?"

"1998. Why?"

"This is a situation, we're from the 1940's."

"Really?"

"Yes, umm. Could you not tell anyone."

"Sure."

"Hermione! Can I have some help?" Said a boy in the background.

"Coming Ron."

Peter stood there looking out the window for a bit, the sun had gone down and the only source of light was a cresent moon. He missed his family and his friends. He'd been away from everyone so long it seemed they were people he'd only read about. Never met anyone but talking animals and great magical creatures. He was so far away from normal he'd forgot what it meant.

"Ron you are unbelivable! No, I will not help you cheat!" Peter heard Hermione yell from the couch. Getting involved was always a risk better not taken.

"Aww, come on Hermione isn't just one-"

"No, it very well is not. Tomorrow there will be a spell, and essay and the next. Do your own work!" She screamed running up to the girls corridors.

"Gee. What got into her?" The redhead sighed.

After another hour the rest of the boys went upstairs. Peter sat down on the couch and decided to think. He couldn't think very well with people talking or snoring. He liked the silence it was relaxing soemtimes. The stairs crecked. His head jerked in the direction only to find the spunky smart girl sneaking down the stairs for some quite herself. She had a book in one hand and a cat in the other. She took a while to get down the stairs and even longer to realise she had company. She had sat in a chair near the fire and was reading. The cat crept near Peter and jumped into his lap. Peter rubbed her stomach and pat her head while the cat purred affectionately.

Hermione read on effectively drowning in the books essence. She didn't seem to notice Peter or her cat at all after a while. Peter gazed at her with jealousy, he wished he could drown out his thoughts and emotions in a book. She placed the book down suddenly and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" That was all Peter could muster then. She looked up with suprise then noticing it was him her nerves silenced. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure you don't want to talk?" He felt his emotions calm and he awaited his answer.

"I've just never been noticed as much of anything. Book-smart and thats all. Ron just keeps pushing me and I can't stand it. Harry knows when to leave me alone but Ron." She sighed. "He almost never does his own work and he thinks I will. It's agrivating."

"He just needs to start seeing you as a person not an ensyclopedia."

"Exactly. I work hard and I don't deserve to be treated like a tool or a cheat sheet." She whispered. She tugged at her white tank top in frustration. Peter then noticed what she was wearing: a white tank top, plaid pajama pants and a pair of fluffy looking socks on her feet. He decided addressing her outfit wouldn't be a good idea.

"No one does." He said just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and embraced the confort. "So what are you reading anyway?" He thought a change of subject would be endearing.

"_Conquering the Fear of Flying_"She said sheepishly.

"Really? I wouldn't think you had a fear at all."

"Yeah, I hate flying. It absolutely terrifies me." She said with more happiness because of the compliment. He leaned back against the couch to be more comfortable.

"I had a fear of mimes when I was younger. Now I'm terrified I'm going to meet a dragon here." He smiled. Patting the cat on the head.

"You don't have to worry about that really. There's no here. Crookshanks seems to like you."

"So that's her name. Yeah, I guess."

"She hates Ron. I think it's because he threatens her so much."

"How long have you known Ron and Harry?"

"Since I got here really. Wait, you need tutoring don't you?"

"Umm... for Hogwarts yes."

"I'll be your tutor. If thats okay."

"That would be perfect that you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke hearing shouting and ran down to the great hall. The sound of yelling was coming from the grounds so she followed wrecklessly. Down by the edge of the forrest she saw two deatheaters carrying Ron and Harry on their brooms and flying off. She screamed in terror then fell to her knees in tears. Susan and Peter had ran down to the grounds with their wands out when they heard screaming. Susan sat down beside Hermione and held her close comforting her and whispering words in her ear to calm her down. Peter stood at full height and muttered something then flames flew out of his wand instantly and followed the enemies but stopped short at their brooms.

"Are you okay?" Peter said turning her way and stuffing his wand into his pocket.

"Peter I don't think she wants to talk." Susan said.

"Susan you find out what happened and I'll take her back to the common room." Peter said quietly but not enough so she didn't hear him. He took Hemione's hand and lead her back to Gryffindor common room.

The next few days were hard for her, everyone was asking questions about Ron and Hary's disappearence and it was taking its toll. She felt helpless without them by her side but Peter was there making sure she was okay and holding her if she began to cry. She had heard nothing from her lost friends and worried wasn't enough to describe her current feelings. Rumors were being spread she was behind it or that Voldemort had finally won.

As the monthes went on the snow began to fall. The holidays were rolling around and Hermione had informed her parents she would stay at school this year. She didn't want to leave the school it was a place of refuge for her right now. People still questioned her every so often but Peter would come and usher her away just in time, before she sprang back into tears. The Pevensies missed their family but they didn't say anything because their pain failed to compare to hers. They talked to her and avoided the conversations that might hurt. Her tears were becoming less frequent and she was beginning to smile however fake she was still trying.

"Oi, Granger!" The young Malfoy spat. She sighed as they all turned to face him bitterly.

"Malfoy, your side-kicks get less intelligent every second. Tell me are they really people or just brainless zombies you bought because you have no friends." Susan said with distaint.

"Heard maybe Ron and Harry gained some brains and left their filthy little mudblood friend. I guess the rumors are true." The group of Slytherans behind him laughed harshly.

"Malfoy go crawl into your little ferret hole." Ginny sang arriving at the scene.

"Miss your brother?" He questioned with a sneer.

"Miss a parental figure? Your father is more of a keeper than a dad." She replied calmly.

"Miss your money, oh wait you never had any." His group laughed cudely.

"Miss your self respect? Didn't you lose it a few years back? Or did you have it at all?" Edmund smirked brushing a stray piece of hair from his face.

"At least I can buy loyalty."

"No, you can't. You can't buy loyalty just like you can't buy friends." Ginny spoke with a look of disgust. They turned and began walking back from Hogsmeade.

"You dare turn your back on me?" He spat with hatred. He pulled out his wand and was blown back into the tree behind him. He gasped for that precious air after it left him promptly. Hermione was holding her wand out as Peter took it and held her shaking hand and leading her to school.

That night they sat in the small light of the fireplace she stared deeply into it. He gazed over and felt a little bit hollow. They had not found any information about Harry or Ron's where abouts. He smiled with empty eyes at her and breathed in the burning fire.

"If your a muggle how do you manage to use magic?" Hermione questioned bluntly.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." He replied lightly.

"Why? You can tell me." She started to raise her voice.

"Because I like to leave some secrets unsaid. Some things I need to hold on to and to do that I can't tell you." He shifted his eyes to the flame. A picture from the past crossed his mind and he shuttered mechanically. The sweet shadow of that moment crept up his shoulder but he shook it off. He didn't want to shut down now.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Hermione," He spoke with some hint of a whine. "I trust you but... sometimes you need to hold on to something however insane it might sound I need to keep this."

"Is it my fault?"

"What?"

"Is it my fault, was I not smart enough or fast enough?"

"For what?"

"For Ron and Harry! It's my fault they got kidnapped." She was hysterical.

Hermione's hazel eyes watered and she began to cry again. An arm pulled her close and hushed her in an attempt to stop her tears. She looked up and Peter smiled, he was holding her gently with her head on his chest. She looked up and sniffed with sorrowful eyes and he held his reassuring grin and soft blue eyes to try and comfort her.

"It wasn't your fault, and their going to be fine."

"Thank you, Peter." She whispered sleepiley.

"Don't mention it." He said cooly.

An snow white owl tapped on the window. Peter got up and opened the window quietly, it swooped past and landed on her shoulder letting the note in it's mouth fall into her lap. She looked down and read it quickly and gasped. She got up and started writing frantically while Peter stood complete consumed in bemusement. She looked over to him and smiled, handing the note to the owl and petting it sweetly.

"Hedwig, find Harry and give that to him." The owl cooed and flew out the window.

"What was that about?"

"Peter, we're going to Australia." She smiled.


End file.
